Pride and Punishment
by yellowseason
Summary: If someone really loves you, then they'll accept you for all your good qualities, and you won't have to change yourself to please that special someone. Rated M for character death. -Red/Yellow


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Pokemon franchise. Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy the fic.**

It was a lot of pressure having such a strong boyfriend. Yellow remembered cheering for him when he bested Green in the finals at the 9th Annual Pokemon League, but she was somewhat worried when he moved to the Elite Villa at the Indigo Plateau. After all, he was way out of her league now, literally. He hardly had time to visit her or any of the other Dexholders for that matter, so that's when she made an important decision.

"I'm going to become stronger…to the point where I can join the Elite 4 and I can give Red the joy he craves from fighting. Then, he'll be impressed with me, I'm sure."

"But he likes you the way you are now Yellow." Her brunette friend Blue had told her before the blonde left on her journey. The petite girl with the delicate build only shook her head no. Blue sighed. Looking at the petite figure in front of her…well there was no way she would ever reach Red's level, but there was no talking her out of it. "If you absolutely must, then avoid places like Mt. Silver, I heard that the wild Pokemon there have unnatural power, rivaling even the strength of the Elite 4."

The powers from the Viridian Forest enabled her to become one with her Pokemon, and their training was much easier than it would have been for regular trainers. It helped too that Green had agreed to mentor her. But after a while, Green ceased to be a challenge to her, and she was concerned that she needed to find a new training method.

"Green," she said, after she had finished defeating all six of his Pokemon for the umpteenth time. "I'm going off to Mt. Silver."

His eyes widened in shock, "No Yellow! You can't, it's too dangerous up there even for me."

"Well, you're not exactly that strong if you haven't noticed. I honestly just don't find that you and your weak team are a challenge for me anymore." It was her turn to be shocked, what was she saying? Her face flushed at her rudeness, and she tilted her head up and opened her mouth to apologize to Green. But he didn't let her speak.

"Yellow, see what your new strength is doing to you? Please, stop this…it isn't you, Red won't be happy when he finds out about the way you're acting." But his words fell on deaf ears, without any further conversation, she was off to the unforgiving summits of Mt. Silver...in the dead of winter.

"Come on guys, this is for Red! We have to get stronger!" In front of her, on the frozen ground, lay her exhausted Pokemon, which were struggling between consciousness and unconsciousness. She took no notice of her Pokemon's injuries, and refusing to turn back, climbed higher up the mountain where the current blizzard was obscuring her vision, turning almost everything white. Then, she slipped, and everything went black. But as she succumbed to the darkness she swore she could hear the voice of an angel off in the distance calling her name.

When she came to, she seemed to be at the summit of Mt. Silver. The snowstorm was still going on relentlessly, but she didn't feel cold. In fact, she felt comfortable, and warm…and unbelievably happy, as if everything in the world was going to be perfect. Then, in the background, she heard "Yellow, Yellow!" She turned around to see Red in the distance, waving enthusiastically, then running up to her.

"I missed you," they both said in unison. "I've missed you so much."

Then, by Arceus's power, he was gone, but she still felt strangely content. She turned around and sat in the snow…looking out to the pretty sun setting over Pallet Town. There, she could see the happiest moments of her life. Like her first date with Red, and all the times she had spent with her friends and Pokemon, and the time when her parents were still alive before _that _day. The last image lasted longer than the others did. Her parents were there, waving at her happily, not as a goodbye, but as a welcome. They couldn't say anything, but their faces were tearstained with happiness. They mouthed the words "welcome" repeatedly. And now, the girl finally realized what was happening. She realized what a mistake she had made by trying to change to please Red. Her body felt limp, and her eyes were closing, but she was happy she realized her mistakes, and she finally let go.

"Is she okay?" says a heartbroken Red to Nurse Joy who just stepped out of the room. He had happened to be there when Yellow took her fall, and he had rushed her to the nearest Center.

"I'm sorry…but her heartbeat gave out a few seconds ago. I don't think she's coming back."

"No, that can't be right…no, she's not gone," he kept repeating to himself again and again. "She, who defeated Lance, and helped stop the Masked Man, it's impossible. It's not fair. How could she have died from a simple fall?"

"Would you like to see her in private?"

He nodded, he couldn't even get words out anymore.

As soon as he made sure he was alone in the room, he allowed himself a moment of weakness. "I-I'm so sorry I couldn't save you Yellow. I'm so sorry I was too late." And the brokenhearted boy made a promise to never interact with the rest of society ever again. He headed to the one place where he could be alone, where no one would ever bother him. Atop the same accursed mountain that took his love's life.

Many years passed since that day. Hundreds of new Pokemon had been discovered since. Red was reported dead many years ago. But still, some trainers say they've been to the summit of Mt. Silver and have seen the previous champion's ghost, who refuses to say a word to anyone, only attacks those that have braved the rest of the mountain. Although sometimes, climbers report hearing crying and the word "Yellow" faintly being whispered in the wind.

**I don't know how good this was, but I'm sad. Again, reviews and criticism are always welcome. I hope you enjoyed my fic. Sorry if Red was OOC, but hey, his love just died.**


End file.
